A Ninja Love Story
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Team 7 and team 8 are traveling back from different missions, but what happens when something dosen't smell right in the area? They all go to find out what it is. Whatever it is it will changed all of their lives forever. Discontinued lost notebook for it
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm UchihaSkye and this is my first fanfic! A Ninja Love Story! I wish that you would go a little easy on the reviews, but any criticism is accepted! I hope you enjoy reading this as I did making it!

Naruto's POV

"Hey guys!" I shouted to Sakura and Sasuke.

(A/N In this story Sasuke came back to Konoha after defeating his bigger brother, Itachi and the Akutski. When he returned he warmed up to everyone, especially to Naruto and Sakura, whom he is now dating.)

"Yeah, Naruto." They both said at the same time.

"Well I was thinking now that we are heading back and since we still have a ways to go, let's just take our time and enjoy the scenery." I said with a white smile.

"Umm… I guess that would be okay." Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, that's fine Naruto." Sasuke said while looking ahead at some trees.

"All right!" I said with a smile.

So we kept jumping from tree to tree with ease when suddenly…

Kiba's POV

"Hinata! Shino!" I called to them.

"What is it?" Shino asked me.

"Akamaru and I smell that something has gone wrong in the area, very wrong." I said with a grim face and with Akamaru whining.

"Lets check it out." Shino said seriously.

"Kiba you follow your nose, Hinata you go right, and I'll go left." He said to both of us.

"Okay!" We both agreed at the same time.

So we all set off in our own directions.

There was one thing that Akamaru and I knew for sure: Whatever happened it was bad, very, very bad.

Naruto's POV

We all stopped instantly when we smelled it.

It smelt wrong, somehow.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked him uneasily.

"Hn, I know, Naruto you keep on going straight, meanwhile Sakura, you go right, and I'll go left." Sasuke said.

"Got it." We all said at the same time.

I quickly dashed to where I thought the wrong smell was coming from.

"Summoning jutsu!" I shouted.

"Grrr." I heard my summon growl low.

"Its okay, Amber." I said reassuringly to her.

(A/N In this story Naruto has a trusted, loyal pet dragon that he can summon freely whenever he pleases.)

"You smell it too, don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded and then took off running.

"He-hey wait up!" I shouted.

Amber was a baby dragon, but she grows quickly, even though she still can't fly.

She has gold scales all on her body and bright blue eyes.

I rushed after her, as we got closer to that wrong smelling place.

"Hang on, I'm coming." I murmured to whatever happened, or whoever might still be there.

Kiba's POV

Akamaru started running ahead once the others were out of sight.

"I'll be right behind you, boy, no matter what, I promise." I vowed to Akamaru.

Then we rushed to where the wrong smell was coming up from really strong and saw…

**Cliffhanger! R & R if you want to read the next chapter once I get it posted up!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well chapter 2 of A Ninja Love Story is here! R & R please!

Naruto's POV

We kept going until we reached a tree trunk that we saw from above the treetops.

The smell was very strong now and I noticed a small baby dragon with green scales and bright red eyes dart into the dug out tree trunk.

"What?" I questioned to no one in particular.

I dropped down neatly with Amber in my arms.

It was there that I saw the most beautiful girl in my entire life.

She had beautiful brown silky hair stopping right at her shoulders and the most gorgeous leaf green eyes.

(A/N Even more beautiful than Sakura's eyes!?)

"Wow she's even more prettier than Sakura." I murmured.

She was just the right height and size for the average teenage girl.

She was wearing a green tank top and just below that she had white bandages lower down on her stomach like the way Ino has them on her stomach and she had a short green skirt reaching to just before her kneecaps, and she also had dark blue ninja shoes.

On her forehead she was wearing a headband with the dragon clan symbol.

Wait, the Dragon Clan, I need some answers I thought to myself as I started running towards the girl and then I realized that she was crying.

Kiba's POV

A girl crying, that's what I saw, but she wasn't alone, Naruto was with her.

She had and what looked and smelled like a pet dragon.

Akamaru whined.

"Yeah I know, Akamaru." I said sadly to him.

The Dragon Clan and the Neko Clan had been wiped out 10 years ago with what everyone thought that there were no survivors.

The dragon, no it was a baby dragon for sure had bright red eyes and green scales.

I dropped from the tree I was on and I saw that Naruto was trying to comfort her.

I hastily ran towards them, and then it hit me.

That wrong smell was a whole lot stronger now that I was near that girl and this huge tree trunk.

It smelt like sickness and it was coming from inside the tree trunk and that girl crying had it on her, as well as her pet dragon.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

I had reached them by now and I leaned down to the crying girl.

"What happened?" I asked Naruto.

"I-I don't know." He stammered.

"Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked the girl.

"M-my name is J-Jenny." She stammered trying to control her sobs.

Then she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My name is Kiba, and this is my ninja dog, Akamaru." I said while Akamaru barked.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it! Nice to meet you!" He said while smiling.

" Yeah you, too." Jenny said with her voice now calm.

"So what happened here? Are you hurt?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh no, I'm not, but my friend is!" Jenny said with alarm and rising fear in her voice.

Well there you go! R & R please! I'll start working on the third chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Skye and Sam, beachbabe999 owns Jenny.

Jenny's POV

These two ninja are from the Hidden Leaf Village, judging by their headbands.

They seem like nice people… wait maybe they can help Skye!

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

" Well you see I have a very close friend and she needs medical attention right away." I said.

"Well where is she!?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"She's inside the tree trunk." I explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go find her." Kiba said while taking a step towards the tree trunk.

Then he froze.

"Where's Akamaru?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I think Akamaru went inside, Kiba. Don't worry about it." Naruto said trying to keep Kiba from freaking out.

"Show us the way." Kiba said seriously to me.

"Okay, follow me." I said.

"Wait, we have to report in about this." Naruto said.

"Okay, but make it quick." I said while thinking about Skye.

Naruto got done reporting first.

He started running up to me.

Half a millisecond passed by and I saw a kunai knife at his throat.

"No Sam!" I yelled out to her.

Then Kiba came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground.

She fell to the ground gritting her teeth.

"Hey, Jenny who is this girl?" Naruto asked me while rubbing his neck.

"The real question here is who are you two and what are you doing here?" Sam demanded in a fully serious tone.

"These are ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. The guy that you just tried to kill is Naruto and the guy that tackled you is Kiba. They were just coming back from a mission and they sensed that there was something wrong in the area and then they found me." I explained to Sam.

Sam was wearing her ninja outfit, black shorts with an orange line on each side.

She had on a black-sleeved tee shirt with orange in the middle.

She was wearing black ninja shoes and above her kneecaps were bandages that led down to the end of her kneecaps.

She had pale blue eyes and black short hair.

Around her neck was a Hidden Waterfall Village headband; she was wearing it like jewelry.

Her outfit and Naruto's were very much alike, color wise.

Sam's POV

The ninja whom Jenny called Kiba was off me now and he held out a hand offering it to me.

I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Thanks." I said once I was up.

"No problem." He said with a smile while letting go of my hand.

"Sorry about tackling you earlier." He said to me.

"It's okay, believe me I would have done the same thing if I saw one of my fellow teammates about to be killed." I said to Kiba and then walked over to Naruto and said" Sorry, I didn't know that you were an ally."

"It's okay, I understand, believe it!" He said cheerfully to me as he stopped rubbing his neck.

"All right now lets look for Akamaru and help Skye!" Kiba said while now walking towards the entrance of the tree trunk.

"Wait, Jenny you told them about Skye!?" I asked her in shock.

"Well yeah, they said that they can help us get her to the Kahona hospital." Jenny answered while gently stroking Quaza, her pet dragon.

Then Quaza hopped off of her and walked over to Amber and started talking to her in their dragon speech.

So we all started walking into the tree trunk to find Akamaru and help Skye.

Hang on, Skye, hang on just a little longer, we're coming.

Well that's chapter 3! R & R if you all want me to update it! Just kidding, I'll update once I finish typing out the 4th chapter. Although reviews would be nice…


End file.
